Fallen
by love anime or be shunned
Summary: READ! SEE IF YOU LIKE IT, BLAH BLAH BLAH! LATER GIRLSCOUTS!
1. Chapter 1

All I could remember was falling. The wind rushing passed my whole body as I hurddled to the ground. I opened my eyes as I was falling and it was beautiful. There was this amazing blue sky with a single white fluffy cloud and this voice. It was like an angels; every note was captivating.

How had I gotten there though? Something inside me said I was pushed, but something else said I jumped. But where had I fallen from? The voice got quieter as I fell faster.

Then I hit the ground.

 _ **OK TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THIS STORY IS GONNA BE BOSS BUT I WANT MY GRIL SCOUTS OPINIONS.**_

 _ **SOPILER ALERT!: THIS IS SOMEONES SISTER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

My whole body hurt. The pain was the only thing I could focus on at the moment. Colors started to swirl around me under my eyelids and I couldnt get away from them unless I opened my eyes. I tried to for a moment but it hurt too bad to even think about it.

Then everything just stopped. The colors disappeared and I fell into a painless sleep.

When I opened my eyes I was in a wooden room. The bed was a plain beige color and the only other thing in the room was a desk next to a door. I tried to get up but pain shot through my whole body and a small squeal came from my mouth.

It took everything I had to sit straight up and I felt a tear slide down my face. The room began to spin but I didnt care, I had to figure out where I was. As my bare feet touched the ground a slight tremmor came from the floor boards. I quickly stood up and stumbled to the desk baside the door and grabbed onto the edge.

To my left I noticed a bathroom. My reflection showed in it and I realized how bad off I was. My sscarlet hair was a complete mess and my left eye was bruzed a blackish brownish color that brought the blueness of it out. Dirt covered my pail skin and-once-white dress.

The door opened in ward and I stepped out of the room. Loud crashes and screams of anger came from below me. A set of stairs led down to my right and I leaned on the wall to get to them. I stood there looking down the wooden stairs for a moment and tried to gather the nerve to go down them. My left hand clenched into a fist and my knuckles popped.

Every step hurt like hell and breathing became harder and harder. When I reached the bottom I saw a bunch of crazy people fighting. Two boys were screaming at each other as they threw punches. One had pink spiky hair and the other had black. The black haired one was shirtless and the pink one had a vest, scarf and shorts on.

A tall mucled man with white hair was pummeling every man in his way. To my right a woman sat with a whole barrel of something, chugging it down as fast as she could. Then there was another woman with white hair that kept smiling at the other people.

My legs became wobbly and the pain became numbing. The first person who noticed me was a man with long black spikey hair and red eyes; his skin was tan and had spots of what looked like metal in it.

He started to walk towards me as my vision became blurry. The way he just pushed through people like they were nothing was impressive. Then the floor came into view but instead of hitting it I felt someone lift me up. And I was out again.

 _ **SUP ALL YOU GIRLSCOUTS! TELL ME WHOS SIS YOU THIK THIS IS AND IF YOU LIKED IT. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Something smelled odd as I came into consciousness. Like...like pennies mixed with alcohol and something erbal. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around the same room I was in earlier. Again, nobody was there. I sat up and realized that the alcohol and penny smell had been me. Bandages were wrapped around my waist and left arm, blood partially seeping through. The erbal smell however wasnt me.

A desk sat beside my bed-whoever took me must have put it there-and there sat a small cup. As carefully as I could I sat up and took a moment to take a deep breath and gather myself. Once I got partly used to the pain I swung my legs to the side of the bed and reached for the small cup. The liquid was dark and warm. I took a sip and felt its warmth spread through my body.

If they had wantedto kill me they would have done so already. I finished the tea and sat the cup down. The bathroom to my left had a light on and the door was open. My body was sore but not as much as before.

No sounds or quakes came from below as I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I looked terrible in the mirror. My red hair was matted my skin was almost three shades darker and thicker wiyh dirt, and my dress...it was ruined. Behind me was a shower and tub with a toilet to my right.

I stripped and looked at my bandages. For a moment I thought about leaving them on, but then up i found a clean roll of them under the sink next to the towels. It was a bit hard to take them off because they were sticking to my skin and cuts. Once they were in a pile on thefloor I turned the shower on and carefully stepped in. There was a rag that sat on a shelf in the shower. I used it to clean around my cuts. I hissed in pain when I got too close to them but kept on.

After intense scrubbing of my hair and skin I stepped out and dried off with a towel. The bandages went on nicely and I smiled when I saw my pail skin and long curly red hair. The bruise around my eye was completly gone at that point. How long had I been here? I thought to myself as I wrapped the towel aroumd myself and stepped out of the bathroom.

On the bed was a neatly folded set of cloths and a pair of shoes on the floor. I walked over and picked up the cloths. There was a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and a pair of boots. The cloths were comfortable and the boots were nice.

It still hurt to walk but not as much. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. My bones protested every action I did. At the bottom there was loud chatter. Everybody just talking to one another about random things.

The woman with the white hair I saw before noticed me and waved me over to the long table. I hopped up into a chair and looked at her cautiously. "Hi im Mirajane." She smiled. "Are you feeling ok, do I need to get you some water?" Worry settled into her tone as she hustled to get me some water.

I was honestly fine. I tried to tell her that but before I could get my mouth open she already had the water right in front of me. "What she really needs is to go back upstairs and rest." A deep hard voice said behind me. I turned to see the man who I presumed caught me when I blacked out before. He seemed like the kind of guy who wouldnt really care about others, but I could see the concern in his eyes as he staired at me.

Suddenly the door busted open and that pink hair boy came through. "IIIII'm baaaaack!" He yelled but everybody just looked, and went back to their business. "Tough crowed." He said. There was a girl who fallowed right behind him and what looked like a blue cat too. The girl had blond hair and big brown eyes. She seemed nice.

"Thats it." The guy in front of me with the spikey black hair lifted me up over his shoulder and carried me away.

Mirajane gasped. "Be careful Gajeel! Shes fragile!" What!? I was not, nor ever would be! I flipped my legs over and twisted out of his grasp. He just looked at me in shock. I huffed and blew a stray hair out of my face. I loolsd down and realized that I tore open one of my cuts. Damn!

The blond haired girl walked up to me in a rush. Are you ok? I nodded and turned to look at Gajeel. I was fine amd I wanted to tell him that, but my voice wasnt working. I was fine. I was fine. I was fine. I repeated in my head. After a moment I went and sat down again amd just lookdd at the brown splintery wood. "So, whats your name?" The blond asked next to me.

I thought for a moment...what _was_ my name?

 _ **THANKS FOR READING COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT. THANKS ALL YOU GIRLSCOUTS!**_


End file.
